


Soft Prison Gallavich

by Majesticmickey



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Prison Gallavich, Shameless, soft gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticmickey/pseuds/Majesticmickey
Summary: a very short story of Ian and Mickey in prison being all kinds of cute together, s10.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Soft Prison Gallavich

**Author's Note:**

> i wish they'd give us more soft Gallavich, we need it.

*Ian's POV*

Jesus, how many times a day can a human shit, i swear Mickey has taken a shit at least three times today and it stinks, i officially want to die. i hate it here, stuck in this little cell, i mean sure Mickey's here and i love it but it's the same old shit everyday, i mean literally.

"Mickey, what is this, like your fourth shit today?" I said, he looks at me and shows me his middle finger with a smile on his face. I shake my head in frustration.

"What the fuck do you want me to do? super glue my asshole shut? would that make you happy?" Mickey rolls his eyes and wipes his ass, man he's so annoying and cute but mostly annoying.

"Whatever, when a man's gotta shit, he's gotta shit." 

"Yeah but i don't think more than two shits is normal." I say, he flushes the toilet and sits beside me on the bottom bunk.

"Can't we change the subject man, this is borin'" He sighs, damn he's so cute, i study his profile while he's not looking. his nose is adorable, beautifully plump lips that i wanna kiss so badly, his black hair sitting perfectly on his head.

he looks at me, confused. "What are you looking at?" He questions.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I look away, like i was embarrassed, why would i be? suddenly i feel a hand on my face, pulling me towards him. i look into his eyes, his beautiful ocean blue eyes that i could easily get lost in. 

"Why're you actin' shy, come here." Our lips connect instantly, like the perfect puzzle pieces. 

*Mickey's POV*

Man, he drives me crazy, but in a good way, the only thing that's keeping me goin' in here is Ian, the way he makes me laugh, don't get me wrong, we get on each others nerves from time to time but we always come back to each other, it's like my whole world revolves around him sometimes. 

His lips are so soft, i could kiss him for hours, my right hand finds its way to his beautiful ginger hair. i feel his hands behind my neck, it feels like ecstasy when he touches me. he pulls away slowly, looking into my eyes. He smiles at me, i love his smile.

"What're you smilin' at?" I say with a grin, he lays his left hand on top of my right and slowly brings it up on my shoulder.

"You, obviously." He replies, poking my nose with his finger. Oh that's it, he's gonna get it now.

I shake my head and laugh, pushing him down onto the bed, he's surprised at first but starts to laugh. 

"What are you doing!?" He giggles, i get on top of him and start kissing the right side of his neck, his hands are on my back pulling me in closer. like i wasn't already close enough.

"You're...so...cute." I say in between kisses, he flips me over so i'm on my back, he hovers over me just staring at me, again. i roll my eyes "Kiss me already." i pull him in and we start kissing again only harder this time, he makes me lose control. i need him, i love him, with every bone in my body. He pulls away.

"You know i love you, right?" Ian asks, smiling. I nod in response.

"Yeah, and you know i love you too, right?" Ian smiles and so do i.

It's gonna be a long time until we get outta here, but at least we have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it, leave a comment please if you did and share :) im new to ao haha. follow me on twitter: @fuckitido i follow back :)


End file.
